


Something I've Been Meaning To Say

by Akaroku



Category: Radiata Stories
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaroku/pseuds/Akaroku
Summary: Ganz can't decide whether or not it's a good idea to tell Jack about their fathers.
Kudos: 1





	Something I've Been Meaning To Say

It hadn’t occurred to Ganz at any point that the dwarves of the valley would recognize him in any way, shape or form. Though he’d had very hazy memories of his father occasionally bringing him to other places, it was when he was very little and because of that, he had no idea where exactly those places were. It was a stroke of bad luck indeed, considering one of the first people that he had met here was apparently a long time acquaintance of his father...Well maybe his luck wasn’t that bad, it didn’t seem like Jack had noticed the name drop. 

Though he wondered if Jack was ever even told who it was that did away with Sir Cairn in the first place. Shouldn’t his last name have been a dead give away? Then again, the boy wasn’t...the most perceptive individual he had ever met. Probably for the best. He really did enjoy Jack’s boundless enthusiasm thus far and desperately wanted to see the both of them; as well as Ridley, form a close team bond that would rival even the most tight knit of brigades in the kingdom. Yes, they would become quite a trio. He just had to make sure Jack never found out about the blood on his family’s name.

“Are...you okay Captain?” Ah!...he’d forgotten Ridley was still in the room with him. Was he making faces again as he thought to himself?

“Er...yes, my apologies. I was just...thinking.” Ganz explained as he gave Ridley a sheepish look. The female knight slowly nodded her head, her eyebrow raised with mild concern, though Ganz felt it was less for his well being and more for the sake of her own sanity as she continue on under his wing.

“Is it about what Gonovitch said earlier?” She pressed, turning back to the open backpack she had just placed on her bed. “I don’t think Jack caught on. But even if he hasn’t, he’s not going to be oblivious forever.”

“I’m aware.” Ganz heaved a sigh as he plopped down into a nearby chair.

‘But how on earth do I tell someone that my father was the one who…’ His train of thought was cut off by the sound of the door slamming open. The sound had come as enough of a shock to almost make Ridley drop the small pastry box she had retrieved from her bag and nearly sent Ganz toppling sideways out of his seat.

“Look at this new sword I just bought!” Jack loudly proclaimed, waiving said weapon around for all of the two other people in the room to see. Thankfully the weapon was in it’s sheath, otherwise the blade surely would have left long slashes in the low ceiling and cut into one of the bed posts by now.

“That’s wonderful Master Jack. Please don’t swing it around so carelessly though.”

“Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. It’s my first sword that’s not the one the castle loaned me or the one that used to be my fathers. Guess I got a little too excited.” Jack explained, laughing to himself giddly by the end. Ganz flinched at the mention of Sir Cairn, something that unfortunately didn’t go unnoticed.

“Hey, you okay Captain? You’ve been jumpy since we met with that guy earlier.”

“Yes, yes! I’m fine, just impatient and excited for us to get on with the rest of our mission and show everyone what we’re capable of.” Ganz tries to put on an eager and convincing smile, but judging by the strange looks both of his subordinates are giving him, he thinks he’s gone a little too far and made it obvious he’s trying to hide something.

“Um, okay.”

Ganz breathes a sigh of relief when he thinks Jack has bought it. Oh if only he could be so fortunate.

“So anyway, did you know that dwarf guy from earlier? He said something about not seeing you since you were little.” Jack asked as he gave a few more experimental swings of his new sword, only begrudgingly stopping when Ridley’s behest to stop started to get on his nerves. Meanwhile Ganz’ mind raced for an answer to give.

“I suppose so. I-I honestly don’t remember. It’s been so long…”

“Did you like, come here with your parents or something?”

“Really? Were you not listening or something?” Ridley scoffed as she sat on her bed and opened the small cardboard box in her hands.

“Honestly, not really. I was too busy looking at all the gold that guy had laying around. Man he’s got a lot of money doesn’t he?”

The teens bickering faded into the background as Ganz lost himself in thought again. He really should tell Jack the truth. It would only be fair, especially if he didn’t even know about the circumstances surrounding Sir Cairn and Sir Gawain. After all, it would be rather deranged to force the boy to unknowingly work with the son of his father's murderer. Oh and how he had been looking forward to working with Jack, even in the short time of them knowing each other it felt as though it was a meeting that was meant to be. A destiny for them to come together as their fathers had before them...maybe he was being to idyllic again. Either way, perhaps it was best to just come clean instead of waiting for the inevitable.

“Jack…” Both teens silenced and turned their attention to him as he approached the aforementioned brunette. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to say…"

“Oh, what’s up?”

Ganz tried to just spit it out, but he was at a loss for words. And really, what could he say? He couldn’t just crassly blurt it out. But was there really a polite and gentle way to really say it?

“You see…” On second thought, maybe the middle of a mission, miles away from home wasn’t actually the best place to unload this bit of drama. Oh dear, what could he say to save face and keep Jack from trying to press him for an answer.

“I uh…” he glanced at Ridley, hoping she would intervene, when his eyes caught sight of the cinnamon swirled and caramel coated pastry she had pinched between her fingers.  
“Buns!” he blurted out without a second thought, blushing when he realized how odd that sounded out of context. Judging by the look on Jack’s face, he seemed to be equally as uncomfortable.

“Sticky buns!” He tried to clarify though it didn’t change the look he was being given. “You see the dwarves are just as well known for their uh, confections as they are for their metal work!”

“And you’ve been meaning to tell me this?”

“Yes, of course! That’s how good they are and I really, really, really…” Ganz gently nudged the boy closer and closer to the door as he spoke, an easy feat considering how put-off Jack appeared to be at the moment. “Really recommend you go hunt some down for us before it’s too late. Hopefully with luck, Lady Ridley didn’t grab one of the last ones.”

“Uh, o-okay Captain. I’ll go look, I guess.” Without further prompting, Jack fumbled for the door handle and slipped out as fast as humanly possible.

“You...do realize I brought this with me from the castle right?” Ridley asked after a long awkward silence.

“Yes.” Ganz sighed.

“Are the dwarves really known for making sweets?”

“Not at all. Please Lady Ridley, can we just drop it?”

“Well, I suppose you tried. It’ll be interesting to see how long it takes for him to realize there aren’t any bakeries here.” Ganz could clearly hear the repressed humor in the girls voice. A better tone than her usual condescending or aloof manner but it still did little to assuage the growing guilt he was starting to feel over sending Jack on a wild goose chase.

“Thank you for your understanding. Maybe when we get back I’ll tell him the truth? Maybe…” He had doubts he would though.  
\---

“Hey Captain! I found them!” The three occupants of the room; now including Clive, started as the door slammed open again.

“You did?” Ganz asked in shock, noting the large white box in Jack’s hands.

“Well kinda. I couldn’t find a bakery anywhere but when I asked this Brockle guy, he told me to come back in a few hours and he just had them. I think he made them maybe?”

“He musta. Ah can smell ‘em from here.” Clive said, taking a deep breath of air. “Ah, smells just like Ma’s bakin’”

“E-excellent Master Jack. I knew you’d pull through.” Ganz gave a sidelong glance to Ridley, who could only stare with wide eyes and perplexedly pursed lips.

“Well, I guess at the very least he’s good at finding things.” Ridley whispered.

“Yes, but this is rather unfortunate…”

“How so?”

“You see, I’m really not a fan of sweets.”


End file.
